Our Space In Time
by nnefertari
Summary: Thor needs an emergency vacation buddy and who is better for this task than his younger brother? Happy fluff. Thor/Loki. Human AU.


"Loki, I need your help."

Thor's voice usually sounds even deeper on the phone, but this time, it's jumping into odd heights. He sounds pretty desperate, and if Loki can be a judge of it, which in his brother's case, he can, Thor's also had at least two beers.

"What is it?" Loki sighs, sitting down and making himself comfortable on his couch. This could take a while.

"Are you free this Thursday?"

"Yeah...?" Loki admits hesitantly, wondering what he's going to be roped into.

"And the next fifteen days as well?" Thor adds, positively sheepish.

"Fifteen days? As in two weeks? What the hell is this about, Thor?"

"I... um... Jane and I were supposed to go on a vacation. To the Maldives... and it's all set up, but we had a bit of a-"

"You broke up," Loki finishes for him.

"Yeah," Thor murmurs, sounding defeated and pretty miserable.

"And why are you calling me?" Loki asks and if he's a bit meaner than the situation warrants, then, well. Too bad. It's not like Thor doesn't owe him enough heartache. Never mind that he doesn't know that.

"Come with me!" Thor blurts. "It will be fun."

"Jesus, Thor, I have things to do! Just refund the trip or sell it on ebay or whatever."

"I can't," Thor groans, exasperated. Loki props his feet up. "It was a gift from mum."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

The line is silent for a while in a moment of deep understanding that only siblings can have about the trouble they're in with their parents.

"She sussed out that Jane and I weren't in a good place and she tried to help, so she got us the trip. She will kill me when she hears about this, but she will dig me up and kill me again if I don't go at all. And I'm pretty sure that if you go instead, she might settle for dismemberment."

"Good to know you are so eager for my company," Loki says coldly, trying to quench the hurt that stubbornly blooms in his chest.

"Oh no, nuh-uh," Thor snorts. "You don't get to do that. You're a little shit and you know that. That's not what I meant at all. I want you to go with me. The whole mum not killing me thing is a bonus."

"Okay," Loki sighs. "I'm gonna send out some e-mails and see if I can be missed. I will let you know tomorrow."

He can _hear _Thor's stupid grin over the phone. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>During their flight, Loki was feeling only a little flustered. Two guys on a vacation. Sleeping in, drinking beer on the beach, partying of various intensity at the evening. So that was fine, even if it occurred to him that it was going to be the first time in years (maybe since he was eighteen or nineteen) that he would spend time with Thor in such close quarters. But he told himself that he wasn't a horny, slightly depressed (loving your brother does that to you) teenager anymore and would therefore be fine.<p>

He underestimated what a couple's trip to Maldives usually consist of.

They were picked by a bus from the airport, but instead of going to a hotel, it dropped them of at a port, where they were ushered onto a rather small boat with a couple more tourists and promptly deposited on various islands. White sand, azure sea, palms... proverbial paradise from the pages of a travel agency ad.

When only he and Thor were left on a boat, their guide turned to them, shuffling his papers.

"Mr. Odinson, yes? You are in for a treat. There are several bungalows on your island, but very few are occupied. Don't worry though, the facilities function as usual. I will show you the dining house and the shops shortly."

It went downhill from there. Loki had imagined they would be simply stuffed in a hotel in the middle of... something – a city, a tourist centre, whatever. Not that they would be all but alone, on a paradise island, with absolutely nothing to do but drink cocktails and get massages.

The bungalow was spacey and luxurious. It also heavily featured things like roses, cooled champagne, king-sized bed and a hot tub.

And so here Loki is, cursing himself for not doing his research and agreeing blindly to something Thor suggested. He should have know better.

Thor seems unperturbed.

He explored the bungalow and their access to the beach (if a glass door and three steps could be called that. They were _on _the beach) and then declared it time for a nap before swimming.

Loki is tired from the flight as well, but he chooses to sit in one of the lush chairs that create a nice sitting in the corner of the suite and eats a whole box of the complementary chocolates that were waiting on the table and watches Thor sleep. He's in boxers and a tank top that clings to him in the heat. Loki would dearly like to stretch out and rest, but he won't get into the bed a second earlier than he needs to.

Instead, he sets out to explore. A paved path leads him to the cluster of low, open building that consist of an invitingly looking bar, nice restaurant and a couple of shops and reception. The bartender and several more people he meets nod friendly at him. He catches a glimpse of some of the other guests in the distance. Even from the distance, they look like a couple, lounging on beach chairs. Oh boy. He decides to fight the situation by picking up two cold beers from the bar and rounding back to the bungalow.

"Wake up, lazy-ass. I wanna go swimming."

Thor groans and rolls to the middle of the bed, squinting up at Loki.

"Is that a beer?"

"It is. You can have it on the beach."

When they are finally changed into swimming trunks and headed to their designated part of the beach, Loki gulps down half of his beer and settles in shade to lather on sunscreen. The beach chairs are more reminiscent of _beds, _and the umbrellas shadow them perfectly.

Thor pokes Loki's ankle with his toe.

"You were so eager to get out here and now you stall."

"I don't mean to get sunburn on the first day. Or ever. You should put some of this stuff on too, or you will have no pity from me when you turn into a tomato."

"Yes, mother," Thor grins and Loki's responding scowl freezes on his face when Thor takes the bottle of sunscreen from him, seats himself right behind Loki and energetically squirts the cream onto Loki's back.

He spreads it with both palms, humming some upbeat melody.

_Don't get a boner, don't get a boner, _Loki chants in his mind.

He doesn't, not really, because after a few seconds Thor starts tickling him and he's so annoyed that he forgets to be aroused by Thor's hands on him.

But then Thor expects him to return the favour and do his back and he does get a boner then, so he makes a beeline for the sea and throws himself into the waves, hoping the water will be cool enough to shrink him down.

Fuck Thor and his damn sculpted body.

* * *

><p>At dinner, Loki works his way through an entire bottle of wine on his own before the dessert is served while Thor smiles and chats and praises the food. The terrace on which they are sitting is sparsely littered with tables for two, lit by candles and torches that line the whole place and soft music plays from speakers. Loki's eyes dart nervously at all the other occupants who are in different stages of intimacy. Most of them are just speaking with their heads bowed close, some holding hands, but Loki is sure he saw one lady slip off her heel and play the adult version of footsie with her boyfriend.<p>

"Are you listening to me?" Thor asks and Loki turns his attention back to him.

"What?"

Thor eats a spoonful of chocolate strawberry cake and gives Loki a raised eyebrow.

"I asked if you wanted to go book a diving trip tomorrow."

"Yeah," Loki nods immediately. "Sure."

Diving. Safe. He would rather be eaten by a shark than imagine riding Thor in the hot tub for one more minute.

"Are you okay?" Thor asks.

"Just tired," he murmurs. They did spend a whole day swimming after all. And the sun is exhausting as well.

"Mhmm," Thor hums in understanding, finishing his cake. There is a speck of chocolate on his upper lip and Loki wants to kill someone. Maybe Jane for breaking up with Thor and not being there instead of him.

No, actually. He can vividly see the image of Thor and Jane playing _footsie_ as romantic music plays and he wants to kill someone even more. Possibly Thor.

"Does this not bother you?" he snaps. Damn, he shouldn't have drunk all that wine. It's making him flushed and not even the light cool breeze can stop the sheen of sweat rising on his forehead.

"What?" Thor asks.

"Have you actually taken a look around?" Loki hisses, still collected enough not to want to bring any attention to themselves.

"You mean all the couples?" Thor asks, turning his head as if he's seeing the porn intro around them for the first time. "No, I... I guess Jane and I were more of a... it doesn't remind me of anything, no. Why does it bother you?"

Thor completely missed his point, but Loki deflates anyway, already internally screaming at himself for being so reckless.

"I guess I just hate the cheesy music," he tries to divert, but Thor's expression doesn't lighten.

"We're gonna go diving okay?" he says, voice low, and somewhat... sad. "I'm sorry if you're not having fun."

Oh and now Loki feels like an asshole, watching Thor look at him with wide eyes, so blue even in the dull light.

"Don't be ridiculous. This place is _paradise._"

* * *

><p>The diving trip is spectacular. They both have enough experience to fully enjoy it and they see countless fish, mantas and even glimpse a shark more than once. Under water, Loki forgets almost everything, his own stupid mind and heart included. When the dives are finished and they're headed back, Thor joins him on a bench on the lower deck, while most of the other divers are catching last rays of sun on the upper one. His hair is still damp, lumped together with salt and wild around his face. Loki smiles at him with a lack of restrain that he hasn't felt in a while. Thor is already a little tan, but his inability to put sunscreen on regularly caused patches of his skin redden, like the line just above his waistband or his shoulders. Loki would dearly love to trace the heated skin with his fingers and lick away the salt.<p>

Thor grins at him in return, throwing an arm around Loki's shoulders. With his complexion a bit darker, his eyes shine even more than usual and Loki sighs internally.

"How's my drowned rat?" Thor teases and Loki runs his hands through his hair with a grumble.

"Watch your mouth or I will feed you to the sharks. They were eyeing you pretty hungrily."

"Of course they were, I'm full of protein," Thor wiggles his eyebrows and stretches, crossing his arms behind his head.

"And fat," Loki adds, poking Thor's belly, earning himself a pretty yelp that makes him laugh. Before Thor can take his revenge, he adds another poke just under his chin. "Lots of it."

"You little shit," Thor laughs and messes up Loki's hair irreparably.

After a while, they call a truce and watch the waves go by as the sun sets. When they arrive to the shore, Loki is almost surprised to find himself barely staggering to his feet, though he shouldn't be. The dives are taxing. Thor looks equally dazed and they shuffle to their bungalow, dead on their feet, and in a flash of brilliance, Loki picks up the phone and calls the reception, asking if they can have some food brought to them. Then they cheer each other into taking a shower and Loki opens a door to a trolley full of domes of food just as he hears Thor turn off the water.

Loki is done placing the plates on the table when Thor comes in, one towel wrapped around his hips, one around his head and sniffs dramatically in the direction of the food.

"Awesome," he groans, folding himself into a chair and digging in. Loki isn't far behind, though he is distracted by Thor's almost-nakedness. It's one thing to see him in swimming trunks or underwear, those are safe, but the towel...

As soon as they're done eating, he knows his worries were more than justified. Thor gets up, leaving the towel behind in his chair and heads for the bed, chucking down the one in his hair with one last rub at the tangled locks and then he is faceplanting the bed.

Loki cocks his head, eyes firmly glued to Thor's bare ass.

He slips under the sheets next to Thor, very modestly dressed in boxers, unlike _someone _and falls asleep like a stone, Thor's naked ass be damned.

He wakes up again at some nondescript hour. He didn't actually check, but he thinks they went to sleep barely after 7 in the evening, so he's not too surprised to be awake during the night. He goes to the bathroom and drinks a lot of water, feeling not a little parched after all the time spend in the sun and lies back down. Thor is still on top of the sheets, perfectly comfortable because they didn't turn the a/c on. He's on his back and Loki hits his pillow with his face silently a couple of times before turning to his side and hungrily watching Thor in the meagre light.

Well, a part of him, mostly.

Thor's legs are spread, his thickly muscled thighs connecting to slim hips that form a sharp V. There is a somewhat trimmed bush of dark blonde hair at the junction and his cock is nestled along one thigh, curved away from unusually round balls.

Loki feels saliva pooling in his mouth and hates himself wildly.

"Like what you see?" Thor's voice is deep and rough with sleep, but the amused tone is still clear. Loki goes into a full blown panic – sweat drenches him in a manner of a second and he can hear blood pounding in his head.

And yet, he somehow manages to not move and a plan, if it can be called that, formulates in his head.

"What?" he asks sluggishly, not even faking the way his tongue is hard to move. If he could just pretend to be basically asleep and staring off into nothing (which just happens to be his older brother's attractive cock)...

Thor sort of ruins this when he reaches out and tips Loki's chin up with his hands.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Loki says stupidly.

"Are you awake?"

"Not so much," he slurs on purpose.

"Okay, lie down," Thor whispers to him, pushing him back into the pillows. He hovers above Loki then, hand still lightly pressed to Loki's chest, thumb just barely brushing the base of his neck.

"Close your eyes," Thor coaxes him and he does, dutifully maintaining his rouse. He _will_ get away with this, he has to. He concentrates on his breathing, trying to control his body's response to the shock he's had.

It's useless because he gets another.

Before he can understand what's happening, he feels warm breath hitting his face and then there is gentle pressure of another's lips on his own, just a light brush, but it shatters his world. His eyes snap open and he gasps, hands shooting forward on reflex to catch Thor by the shoulders.

They stare at each other in the dark, seeing barely more than specks of light reflected in their corneas. Then Loki pulls Thor back down and they kiss again. It's just a desperate pressure at first, their mouths smashed together until the worst of the panic fades and they ease off far enough to part their lips and press them together again, finally feeling the desired wetness of their mouths.

Loki shudders under the sheets, Thor's weight resting on him as their tongues tease and chase each other in a lazy dance. His fingers have long since wedged themselves in Thor's hair and he is holding on to him for dear life.

"Wait, wait," Thor murmurs, pulling back and Loki's heart sinks. "Are you actually awake?"

"Yes," Loki laughs, hoping it doesn't sound hysterical.

"Okay," Thor breathes and then his hot mouth is back on Loki's.

"Are you?" Loki tries when Thor starts nipping at his neck.

"What, awake?" Thor rises his head, confused. Loki nods.

"Up and ready," Thor sing songs, pushing his hips into Loki's thigh and they both collapse in giggles, even though Loki's blood is boiling. Thor is hard and humping him. A little.

That thought makes him push Thor off and roll them over. He slides down, praying to all the gods known to mankind that there will be time later to map every inch of Thor's skin. For now, he is focused on his prize.

His mouth waters again as he slips Thor's hard cock inside and sucks it down. It's _perfect_. Thor arches his hips a little, trying to get further and Loki obliges as much as he is able, his senses assaulted with the taste and smell and the feel of the hard flesh. He loves it and he moans around the flared head, his tongue darting out to taste the slit and tease out drops of precome.

"Loki," Thor groans above him. "Loki, come here."

He looks up to see Thor motioning for him. "Turn around and put your legs here."

_Oh fuck._

Loki is pretty sure he would be happy sucking Thor's cock for eternity, but to have the favour returned, at the same time no less...

He tucks off his underwear and kneels at each side of Thor's head and they shuffle around a bit until they get it right, though Loki earns himself a slap on one bare asscheek for not moving quickly enough. And then Thor has a grip on his hips and is pulling them down and there is hot breath at the damp tip of Loki's cock and oh-

He bends forward and slides Thor cock back into his mouth to muffle the embarrassing groans that are tearing their way from his throat.

It's perfect and all too much at the same time. Thor has his neck bent and is taking Loki's cock far deep into his throat (a little too deep for someone who is supposedly straight but hey, maybe he's a natural) and Loki sucks and licks and kisses every part of Thor's cock and balls he can reach, finally settling down to bobbing his head rather quickly with his lips sealed tightly around the shaft. His one hand is curled around the root, massaging slightly in rhythm with his sucking. He can feel Thor's hands tightening around his hips and the rapid puffs of breath hitting his crotch as Thor struggles to keep Loki in his mouth even as he is close to coming. Loki increases his speed, lips twitching as he tries not to smirk – and that would quite ruin the effect. Finally, Thor stiffens under him and Loki's mouth is filled gushes of come which he drinks down happily.

Thor is still bravely suckling at the very tip of Loki's mouth, but he is panting his grip slackening and Loki pulls away.

"No," Thor pouts, "come back."

"I am," Loki smiles, kneeling over Thor's chest, facing him this time and takes himself in the hand, stroking his own hard dick in front of Thor's face.

"Okay?"

"Yeah!" Thor nods eagerly, leaning forward to plant kisses over the top of Loki's cock. A dizzying rush goes through Loki.

"Thor," he gasps and then he is coming, streaks of white falling over Thor's face and chest. A hand is wrapped above his own and Thor takes him through the aftershocks, smiling. It looks particularly good with a line of come across his lips. Loki wipes it dazedly with the pad of his thumb and pushes it past Thor's lips, shuddering as Thor licks it clean and then bites him gently.

Then he flops down next to Thor, curled around his side and tries to breathe. _Shit shit shit what just happened?_

"Thor-" he starts, dreading this conversation.

"Let's go skinny-dipping," Thor interrupts him, a leer on his face, and squeezes Loki's ass with one hand. "I'm in a need of washing."

Paradise island indeed.


End file.
